Sizzling to the Salsa
by GameKirby
Summary: David brings out Dora the Explorer for a special Salsa Dancing contest until they discover that Leo can't dance, David and June decided to help him get his dance groove going. Can David and June help Leo learn how to dance?


(Sizzling to the Salsa) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Meet Dora the Explorer-

The gang hangs out at David's castle when they see David and June dancing Salsa to the song (_Copacabana_) for the Lil' Salsa Dancing Contest held in Guadalajara, Mexico when the gang discovers that their is a girl watching them from the chair. It was Dora the Explorer a 7-year-old Latina girl with a purple backpack, David introduces Dora to the others, Dora tells them that she goes into missions too and tries to capture stars. Annie and Quincy want to enter the Salsa Contest to as well as Leo but he notices that there's no other girl for him until Dora volunteers to be Leo's dance partner for the contest. The others want David and June to train them how to dance the Salsa, they decides to help them with the dance moves, David pulls out his backpack and Dora pulls out hers to get what they need, David heads toward is lab to get A pair of Rocket Shoes, Radar/Laser watch, an Anti-Gravity belt and his newest gadget: The Anti-Dizzy Headband. David gets his Rocket shoes ready to fly while the gang takes Dora inside Rocket and she was amazed by all the things inside it, Rocket pops up a fifth seat for Dora and hangs her backpack and then flew out of David's castle to their location. Will the gang learn how to dance the Salsa?

Chapter 2. -Lessons in Havana-

The gang flies on Rocket while David flies on his Rocket shoes to their location: Havana, Cuba birthplace of Salsa dancing. Rocket lands near a town square for their first lesson, Lesson 1: Fancy Footwork, David says "Count 1. 2. 3. in your heads while doing a footwork" David uses June as an example and the others try it Annie and Quincy try it OK but Leo messes up with Dora until she catches him. The gang discovers that Leo can't dance cause' he always falls down, Dora tells Leo that she will help him cause' she always helps anyone who needs a hand. Lesson 2: Hand-to-hand Movements, David says "When dancing sometimes you and your partner will have to hold hands during certain times." David and June show them an example of the lesson, Annie and Quincy do it OK without a problem but when Leo tries it with Dora he gets nervous and let's go of Dora until Rocket catches her. Leo tries it again and does it better, Dora tells the gang "_Vámonos_" Annie says "Huh?" June replies "That's Spanish for 'Let's go.'" and travel for their next lesson. Will Leo ever try to dance without messing up?

Chapter 3. -An Unexpected Twist-

The gang travels to Puerto Rico for the rest of their lessons, Rocket lands and all the sudden Big Jet pops up with Swiper the Fox (Dora's Enemy) to try to Swipe something from the kids, Dora tells the gang "Everyone say 'Swiper, no swiping'" Swiper swipes one of Annie's hair bows until David grabs Swiper's tail and tosses him into the ocean. Big Jet grabs Swiper while he's crying and says "I'll get you for this Dora." until both of them leave, Dora thinks David was trying to protect them from Swiper. The gang continues with their Salsa lessons in Puerto Rico with Lesson 3: Twirling your Partner, David says "In certain times the guy twirls his partner spinning in a circle while holding her hand up high." David and June try it as an example while Quincy tries it with Annie until David gives her and Dora his newest gadgets: The Anti-Dizzy Headband, A device that PREVENTS the user from getting dizzy. Quincy and Annie do it good and Leo and Dora try it but he let's go and Dora spins and almost falls off, Leo apologizes to Dora and thinks he would mess up in front of a lot of people. Will Leo try to improve his dancing with Dora?

Chapter 4. -Lessons in Acapulco-

The gang travels to Acapulco when Leo begs David for a little confidence, David brings out a gadget out of his backpack: A DNA Scanner, A device that can temporarily give other people the abilities of others for 3 hours. David plucks a hair from his head and activates it to have his Dancing abilities, Then Leo volunteers to try it, David uses it on him (Like taking a shot) on his arm. Leo starts acting funny almost like being a Spy, He starts doing some break-dancing and a bit of Disco, Leo thanks David for borrowing his DNA for the contest. Dora, Rocket and the gang land on an ocean-view area to continue their lessons, David teaches Lesson 4: Dipping your Partner, David tells them "After doing lesson 2 or 3, sometimes the guy dips his partner with a look of love in his face, Like the time I did it with June in the Paso Doble contest." David and June show it to hem as an example while Annie and Quincy do it OK with her giggling and Dora and Leo doing it perfectly with him using David's DNA to help him. Leo starts doing the other lessons with Dora perfectly without messing up thinking that David's DNA might help him and Dora win the contest. Who will win the Salsa dancing contest?

Final Chapter -The Salsa Dancing Contest

Rocket and the gang fly to Guadalajara, Mexico for the contest, David, Quincy and Leo headed to the Boys dressing rooms while June, Annie and Dora headed to the Girls dressing rooms. David, Quincy and Leo come out in matching black pants with Salsa-style frilly shirts, David in Blue, Quincy in Green and Leo in Orange. June, Annie and Dora come out in beautiful Salsa dresses, June in Pink with matching High heels, Annie in Sky Blue with matching hair bows and Dora in her Purple dress (Dance to the rescue) for the show. Dora discovers that her Parents, Her Cousin Diego (Diego's World) and Boots the Monkey are in the stands ready to see her perform with Leo. The contest starts with all 3 couples ready with the Musical Guest Barry Manilow to sing (_Copacabana_) while the song plays the contest begins, Rocket starts shaking a pair of Maracas while all three started doing the Fancy Footwork, Leo does it perfectly then the hand-to-hand movements Annie starts to giggle then the Twirling your Partner, David and June do it perfectly with a 360 spin and spinning her like a top, then they Dipped their partners at the end of the song at 3 couples dip their partner at the same time. The crowd applauds with all the kids performing the Judges discover a tie between David and June and Leo and Dora, David decides to give the prize to Leo and he says "Leo has tried his hardest so I'm letting him Win, just for now." It was official Leo and Dora win the contest then Dora's Family and Boots came out to hug her and Leo and then he says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the Final Curtain David shakes a pair of Maracas and says "_Adios Amigos_."(The gang Laughs) THE END


End file.
